Uchiha Brothers
by my-threesome
Summary: One-shot AU ItaSasuSaku. Itachi is nursing a heartbreak when he's approached by Sakura. Looking for solace, he finds himself drawn into a three-way with her and his little brother. Rated M for a reason.


**Just a quick one-shot to better reflect the ItaSasuSaku inside of me. I love the idea of a love triangle between these three, and for now, this is my outlet. It is a smut fic, so if you don't mind that, then by all means, read, and review. I would love to hear from you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Uchiha Brothers**

**.:. -/ \- .:**

She'd whispered the words to him, and he wasn't paying attention, so Sasuke Uchiha didn't realise what his girlfriend had just suggested.

"Hn."

"So you're all for it?"

Should he admit he wasn't listening? How bad could what she just suggested really be? He thought about that. Last week, she'd challenged him to a game of catch and kiss, which in her book was more about running through the Uchiha mansion naked after lathering herself up with massage oil so that every time he did manage to grab her, she could easily escape him.

Hm.

And then there was that time she'd suggested they have sex in his parents' bedroom… It had taken him a few shots and sweet words from his beloved for him to agree to that. But they'd done it against the wall, not in the bed. There was NO way he'd have relented to _that_.

So, what was she suggesting now?

He decided to look politely puzzled, and she just scoffed at him. He loved the way she pouted, how her hands went to her hips and she licked her sultry lips and bared her canines before growling and shaking her head in disbelief. She did this every time. But Sakura Haruno was the only woman he'd ever slept with. They'd been dating since they were thirteen and only waited a year before having sex. He didn't want anyone else, he didn't _need_ anyone else.

She was so beautiful to him, so sexy, and so very kinky. She knew how to liven up his bedroom. But for budda's sake, what the _hell_ was she suggesting now?

"You weren't listening, were you?" She asked. "You never do."

It was then that he remembered that every time he realised she was about to suggest something he _really_ didn't want to do, his mind tuned out in an attempt to avoid it. But even though a part of him really _had_ heard her, he couldn't remember what she'd said. He sighed, not answering her. But he knew from the look on her face that she had taken his silence as confirmation.

They were currently in his bedroom, with him on the edge of his bed, and Sakura sitting on the chair that was normally in front of his desk. It was where he always did his school homework, and what no-one else knew, was just how many times he'd made his girlfriend come onto it. At least he was a neat freak and it hadn't had time to stain.

She sighed, stood up, walked over to him, and climbed onto his lap. Sakura gripped his hair, pulling his head back as she stared down into those gorgeous eyes. She lowered her lips to his ear and whispered her suggestion to him again.

Sasuke jerked slightly, stunned. Of all the things she could've wanted to do…

"You want to have sex with my aniki?"

"Yeah sure, why the hell not?" She smirked at his confusion. "He just got dumped a couple of days ago and he isn't dealing, Sasuke."

"How is him fucking my girlfriend going to help him?"

Sakura frowned at him. "You know _why_ that slag dumped him, right?"

He shrugged.

She groaned. "Because she's a slag, Sasuke!"

He chuckled, despite himself. She just shook her head at him.

"She cheated on him Sasuke, and he caught her in the middle of it too. It was with another girl."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, suddenly interested.

She slapped his arm. "Typical. Come on Sasuke, what do you say?"

"Well, my kinky girl, it doesn't matter what I say, nor whether or not you want him that way. He wouldn't agree to it anyway."

"So if I can convince him, you don't mind?"

"Of course I do. I don't want any other man touching you, no matter who he is."

Sakura growled, and pushed him onto his back. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

He smirked. "You know what you _want_ to do."

"Mm, maybe," she said cheekily.

She pulled away, stepping off the bed. He was confused for only a second, before she started to undress. She did it _painfully_ slow and instead of ridding himself of his own clothes, Sasuke just watched. Her fingers ran over her body sensually as she parted her shirt, letting the material fall soundlessly to the floor before moving onto her skirt. Her bra came next – it was the strapless kind. She slipped her knickers off and kicked them away, raising her eyebrows in mock frustration at the fact that she was the only one naked.

Sasuke grinned, stood up, and pulled her into a deep kiss. He wasn't the impetuous kind, so he'd been surprised to find himself to be an impulsive lover. Over the years, his love of fucking this pink haired goddess hadn't waned. She was even crazier than him.

Sakura started to undo his pants and broke the kiss as he pulled his polo shirt up and over his head. His rippled torso made her hesitate for a moment as she admired the lean, toned pectoral muscles. He was perfect; not too many muscles, but with no flab either. Like Adonis. She had been thinking lately, that Itachi would look just as good under those designer clothes and this was the main reason she'd suggested having sex with him.

She was no cheater.

Sakura resumed undressing her boyfriend, and once he was standing naked in front of her, she knelt down, her hands going straight to the half-stock. He was turned on so easily by her. She massaged his sac, moving her mouth over the bulbous tip and the moment his hand went to the back of her head, she swallowed him.

He thrust into her mouth as she bobbed her head over his dick, almost gagging. And before he could come into her mouth, she pulled away. This was his cue; knowing her well enough to realise what she wanted, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke placed her on the edge of his bed so that her arse was hanging over the edge. She kept her legs around him and he fingered her pussy, his other hand pinching her right breast.

Sakura cried out, bucking under his ministrations. She came onto his hand with a final growl and without giving her time to recover, he buried himself deeply inside of her roughly.

She screamed out his name, lifting her body up as his mouth found her breasts.

"Fuck."

He growled out the word with every thrust, pushing harder and faster as she writhed underneath him. With a final, powerful thrust, he released into her, his semen burning her abdomen with abandon.

"Shit."

He tried not to collapse on top of her, as she was still balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. Sasuke slid out of her and she moved backward, wiggling her finger at him.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said, and he smirked, joining her on the bed.

In the next instant, he found himself on his back, with the pinkette hovering over him. Slowly, she lowered herself over him, his cock stretching her walls as she let out a gasp at the sensation. Sakura groaned, now riding the raven haired man with vigour. Her breasts bounced and she mewled appreciatively as Sasuke twisted the nipples, _hard_.

When his right hand moved to her pussy, pushing down on the nub of her clitoris, she fell forward. Sakura rested her hands on the sheets, on either side of the Uchiha's head, keeping the rhythm of their thrusts going as she moaned his name. It was shortly after Sasuke's dick twitched, telling her he was close to orgasm that Sakura slowed down before he could reach his peak again.

"S-Sakura," he murmured, grinding her, trying to get her to move.

She whispered in his ear. "It's now or never Sasuke, can we do it?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi is home," she said, and sure enough they heard the tell tale sign of the brooding man kicking his own door open. He'd been doing that for awhile now, distraught over that bitch, Shandra.

Sasuke sighed, trying to breathe evenly as he thought it over; it wasn't easy, as his dick was painfully reminding him of the still pussy clenching him and he was sweating profusely. He knew that Itachi found Sakura attractive, his brother having blatantly mentioned it a number of times. Even though he'd known Itachi wouldn't try anything, and was just goading him, Sasuke didn't like the idea of him seeing her naked. But…

He knew Sakura wasn't going to just let this go. At least like this, it wasn't some stranger or one of his friends. He had walked in on Itachi and Shandra once, and didn't feel remotely embarrassed. He growled.

"Fine, but bring him here."

Sakura slid off of him, and he grunted as her tight pussy released him. She giggled. "Don't be jealous Sasuke-kun, it's just a one off."

She grabbed a robe and left the room.

Sakura knocked on Itachi's door, but he ignored her. A faint groaning noise made her think maybe he had another girl after all, and she opened the door slightly. He was facing away from the door, but very much alone. Then she realised what he was doing. He was rubbing himself. She smirked at that – he hadn't heard her knocking.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly, causing him to jump up, startled. He spun around to face the intruder, his hand still on his manhood and she grinned at him.

"Nice," she said, and whistled, walking into the room as he hurriedly redressed himself.

His voice came out slightly hoarse. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"I have a proposition for you," she said. "Sasuke and I were just having sex, and would like you to join us."

She didn't bother with beating around the bush, it was what he liked about her. For so long, all Itachi could think about was the pink haired girl who had grown up before his very eyes. He used to see her just as the squirt who was in love with his otouto, eventually started having sex with him, and would one day be Mrs Uchiha. But she'd blossomed so much so that Itachi had started having sex dreams about her. He'd kept it to himself, but Shandra had overheard him in his sleep and instead of questioning him about it, had promptly decided to cheat on him.

"Well?" Sakura asked. "Are you coming or not?"

She was brutal with her tactlessness.

But before Itachi could give his answer, he looked past Sakura to see his otouto standing in his doorway.

"If we're going to do this," Sasuke said, masking his emotion. "I've decided I'm not having him in my room."

Sakura smiled and waved Sasuke over. He was wearing boxers and she quickly rid him of it before turning back to Itachi and started to undo his pants.

Itachi was shocked that Sasuke had agreed to this, considering he knew he wanted her. Or maybe that was _why_ he'd agreed. They both knew this was Sakura's idea, and if Sasuke hadn't relented, she'd have bugged her boyfriend until they chose someone else. They'd never had a threesome before.

"Wait, I haven't even–" Itachi tried to tell her he hadn't actually agreed yet, but Sakura cut him off with a well placed, deep, sensual kiss.

"It's best just to give in," Sasuke said. "She'll make you pay for it later if you don't."

Sakura giggled, but didn't comment, pulling away from Itachi, delighted by the lust in his eyes when he realised that in his contemplation, she'd removed her bathrobe. She was currently standing directly in front of him, naked and smirking cheekily at him. She returned to the buckle on his pants as he pulled his shirt off and shaking his head, Sasuke moved toward them.

Sakura pushed Itachi back onto his bed and climbed on top of him. She took his dick in her hand and started to massage him, getting him ready. Sasuke groaned. He was less bothered by Itachi's presence, and more concerned with what Sakura was about to do.

"Just don't come into my girlfriend aniki," he warned the older Uchiha.

Sakura slapped Sasuke playfully. "I'm on the pill you nark."

The raven haired man groaned again and she giggled, leaning forward and capturing Itachi's lips, pulling him closer to her. The arrival of pre-cum on his tip, made Sakura stop pumping Itachi, and she parted her legs to better straddle him as his fingers found her folds. She was already wet, but he wanted to finger fuck her properly. Breaking the kiss, she hovered over him, aware that Sasuke was climbing up behind her. Once she'd come, Itachi gripped her waist, thrusting into her without abandon.

She moaned and bit her lip before pressing her breasts against his well toned chest. She growled immediately, as Sasuke gave a harder thrust into her ass than necessary and shifted to give him a better angle. His hands clenched her breasts as she kissed his aniki forcefully, their bodies entwining as the boys pounded her relentlessly. She was still slightly exhausted from Sasuke so Sakura didn't last long, and ground out Itachi's penis, trying to draw out the last moments of his erection. She clenched and unclenched around him, milking his muscle for all it was worth as he growled appreciatively.

Sasuke's hands moved to her clit, freeing up her breasts for Itachi as the younger Uchiha pressed the swollen nub. Sakura bucked, gasping at the pain and struggled not to fall over as she was hammered from both ends. Molten heat spilled into her ass as Sasuke came first, and a moment later, she felt a similar heat pooling in her abdomen as Itachi filled her womb.

'_Thank Kami I'm on the pill.'_

Sakura couldn't move, and had to be lifted up. Drowsy, and with her eyelids so heavy she couldn't even see past the blur in front of her eyes, she didn't notice the look shared between brothers. It was an understanding that both men were utterly turned on by her. It was something akin to a challenge. But Itachi wasn't a scoundrel, and so said nothing as Sasuke swept a sleeping Sakura into his arms and carried her, bridal style, back to his bedroom.

**.:. -/ \- .:**

+/_\+


End file.
